


Day Twenty-One: Dangerous

by AfinaArchives



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Gen, Voidtember2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:28:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22820041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AfinaArchives/pseuds/AfinaArchives
Summary: And so the mask had become the mundane.
Relationships: None
Collections: Voidtember2019





	Day Twenty-One: Dangerous

And so the mask had become the mundane. Fading from the hurried minds of her peers were the years before, years spent with demons both within and without. Hadn’t she always have been a mage? It was hard to think that the kind hearted Magistrix had a vengeful bone in her body.

No dark magic here.

Afina found this made her all the more dangerous, for her foes each time underestimated her ability. Did she want this power? No. Would she use it in just any fight? By the stars no…

But did she use it when she decided words were not enough? That others regardless of what was said would not listen, that others had made up their minds about killing before even considering peace?

Yes.


End file.
